


Dude Code

by russianmango



Series: 30 in 30 [5]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Detroit Red Wings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianmango/pseuds/russianmango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Haze: Justin invokes the dude code when Darren gets hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dude Code

When Darren feels the skate slice his wrist, he knows his season is over. Just when he’d been glad to make the playoffs with the Wings, it’s over. What was worse is that soon after, the Wings are knocked out of the playoffs, leaving Darren feeling guilty and depressed.

Things are going pretty horribly for Darren until Justin shows up with a bag full of chick flicks, condoms, and pot. “Um, Justin?”

“The condoms are for chicks,” Justin replies, “I’m seeing this girl – we get together and… never mind.”

“Why are you here?” Darren asks, confused. Justin smiles up at Darren, picking out a DVD from the pile spilled onto the floor before shoving the rest back into the bag. “Weed and chick flicks, important male-bonding time.”

“Since when do guys bond over weed and chick flicks?” Darren asks, which for whatever reason confuses Justin.

“It’s dude code - you only watch chick flicks to get laid or get your buddy out of a mental rut,” Justin tells him. “I’m not planning on sex, but a bj would be cool.”

“I’m not sucking your dick,” Darren replies with a glare. Justin just shrugs and finds a spot on Darren’s couch, lighting up a joint.

Darren almost reluctantly accepts his fate and joins Justin in the haze of Meg Ryan falling in love with a corporate-ass played by Tom Hanks over the internet. Maybe it’s the pot, but he sort of feels better by the end of the movie.


End file.
